The Same Thing
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [Mara discovers something that makes her heart skip a beat.] A quick Jara (obviously) oneshot! R&R! I hope you guys like it! :)


**Quick oneshot I wrote in like, an hour (I just had to write this)... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mara shuffled through the many papers on her desk, in search of her purple notebook. It's not like it could have just grown legs and walked away on its own. But it was nowhere to be found. She peeked under her bed and pulled clothes out of her dresser drawers. She eventually had completely trashed her side of the room she shared with Patricia.

She sighed and tidied up, making sure to restrain herself from picking up Patricia's side of the room. Everything on Patricia's side, though very messy, was in a certain place and she could find anything without a second thought.

"Hey, Mara, did you lose this?"

_Speak of the devil…_

Patricia tossed the notebook to her roommate as she past her and sat on her bed.

"Thank you," Mara smiled gratefully and opened it to a blank page. She took out a freshly sharpened pencil and pressed the lead tip to the lined paper gently, the lyrics of her newest song freely flowing out of her as she thought back on the past few weeks. Her life had taken a turn from crumbling to a plain living hell, but she fought through it. Giving Jerome up to Joy had to have been the hardest thing she had ever done; but Joy was her best friend and she would do anything for her, even hand her the man she loved on a silver platter.

"Did you hear about Jerome and Joy a few days ago? Do you know the reason they haven't been all lovey dovey and annoying?" Patricia questioned, raising a dark eyebrow at the back of Mara's head.

Mara forced herself to stay calm and shook her head silently, turning to her friend.

"They broke up—" Mara's heart skipped a beat at the words. "—apparently, they figured out they're not that compatible as a couple. Jerome wanted to do something with her, just to hang out, she refused because she thought it was stupid, and they had a big fight. Next thing they know, they're saying things they didn't know were true, and broke up. It was completely mutual and they're hanging out as friends right now." Patricia scoffed at the ex-couple while Mara silently nodded, turning back to her lyrics.

They had broken up? What did that mean? Did she have any chance with Jerome any longer? Were his feelings for her already over and done with? Did he get over her already? Would he move onto someone else?

She threaded her fingers into her black hair and gave the strands a tug, a sign of frustration. She was going to get a headache from all these questions. She could see shiny dots swimming around her vision and she closed her eyes tightly, dropping her pencil on the desk.

"I'll be back," she mumbled, opening her eyes and standing up, heading for the bedroom door.

"You okay?" Patricia asked hesitantly.

"I'm getting a migraine." Mara said simply and hurried out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. She jogged down the wooden steps and made her way into the kitchen. She leant against the kitchen island, rubbing her temples as her head started pounding.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Trudy asked worriedly, setting down the plate she'd been washing.

"I'm getting a migraine, could I please have some ibuprofen?" she requested quietly, closing her eyes to the bright lights above her.

"Of course, sweetie," Trudy nodded and bustled out of the kitchen, turning the lights down a little so Mara could open her eyes.

Mara sighed and reached up into one of the counters, taking out a cup, filling it with water.

"Are you expecting someone? Should I leave?" a voice asked suddenly and Mara jumped, heart pounding wildly in her chest when he spoke.

She turned around to look at Jerome, his blue eyes shining in the dim lighting and the single almond streak in his blonde hair appearing. "No, I have a migraine and the light hurts my head." She rambled, immediately nervous. Ever since she and Jerome had broken up the second time, it was hard for her to have a simple conversation with him without rambling on about something. She couldn't talk to him normally, but she still trusted him with her life. It was strange.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'll speak softer." He said, doing exactly as he told her.

"Thank you," she nodded slowly.

He reached into the fruit bowl next to him and took out a green apple, taking a bite immediately. Trudy appeared behind him and he slipped out of the way so she could hand Mara the pills she needed. A few minutes later, after Mara informed her that her migraine was under control and she felt better, the housemother left the room again, murmuring to herself about cleaning up a mess caused by Alfie.

Jerome tossed his apple core into the trash can. He looked at Mara, about to say something, but shook his head and turned to leave the room when her voice halted him.

"…wait, I um, wanted to—" she stuttered.

"Talk to me?" he finished, looking over his shoulder at her.

She nodded nervously.

He took a deep breath and spun around to face her. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again, but still, she couldn't speak. She was so scared to talk to him about this. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She didn't want to get her heart broken again. She didn't want to push him away any further. She didn't want to make them even more awkward around each other. But she wanted him to hold her, kiss her, and love her, telling her that over and over again.

Would that happen if she brought this up on the night he and Joy had broken up?

"Let me guess," he spoke again and Mara bit her lip. "You were going to tell me that you heard about me and Joy breaking up, and that we finally have a chance to be together without any problems, and you were going to confess you love to me and kiss me senseless, hoping that we'd be able to give us a shot again." He hadn't said it as a question. He knew dead on what she wanted to do, and what she wanted him to do.

She nodded shamefully, choosing not to lie, knowing that he'd be able to see right through one. "How did you know?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady, but tears that she couldn't stop gathered in her brown eyes.

Jerome stared at her silently, acknowledging the tears clouding her golden eyes. His gaze flitted to his shoes before he brought it back to her. He closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to gasp at the sudden contact. "Because I was going to do the same thing," he whispered, right before their lips met and tingles ran up their spines at the incredible feeling of kissing their soul mates.

And maybe there weren't any fireworks, but it just felt right to be wrapped in each other's arms.

Jerome pulled back from the simple kiss and smiled, just as big and bright as the night he'd finally got the yes he had always dreamed about. "I love you, so much, my little Beansybop." he breathed, pushing their foreheads together.

Mara grinned happily, fingers playing the hairs at the nape of his long neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

**How was it? Review and let me know? Thank you, you lovely people! I love you all! :)**

**Now, I'm working on CATOG, HOC, TTOR (The Touchstone of Ra), and Scars. Those things will be updated/published very soon, I promise! :)**

**I'm done for the night... Nighty night (or day/afternoon, whatever), my duckies! **

**-Rachel**


End file.
